1. Field Of The Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a radial piston pump for high-pressure fuel delivery in fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, particularly in a common rail injection system, preferably with a number of pump elements arranged radially in relation to a drive shaft supported in a pump housing, the pump elements being actuated by the drive shaft and each having a respective inlet side and high-pressure side, and with high-pressure conduits in the pump housing, each of which connects the high-pressure side of a respective pump element to a high-pressure connection in the pump housing.
A radial piston pump of the type with which this invention is concerned is known, for example, from DE 197 29 788.9 A1. This mass-produced radial piston pump achieves operating pressures of up to 1300 bar on the high-pressure side. These pressures result in considerable mechanical stresses in the pump housing.
In order to further improve the emissions behavior of internal combustion engines and to further increase efficiency, it is necessary to provide higher injection pressures than the above-mentioned 1300 bar.
The object of the invention is therefore to modify a radial piston pump so that it can be used for pressures of up to 2000 bar.
In a radial piston pump for high-pressure fuel delivery in fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, preferably with a number of pump elements arranged radially in relation to a drive shaft supported in a pump housing, the pump elements being actuated by the drive shaft and each having a respective inlet side and high-pressure side, and with high-pressure conduits in the pump housing, each of which connects the high-pressure side of a respective pump element to a high-pressure connection in the pump housing, this object is attained according to the invention in that the high-pressure conduits have as few junctions as possible and in that the angle at which one high-pressure conduit branches off from another high-pressure conduit is as close as possible to 90°.